Eclare
by liza1325
Summary: what happens between Eclare from how they get togetther their fights break ups when they get back togetther marriage and more
1. Chapter 1

Clare's POV

"Eli. where are you taking me?" I asked once Eli managed to get me in his hearse Morty.

"Blue eyes, you know I wont tell you." He smirked

"uggh" I said then i got an idea. I made my puppy dog face "please tellll meeee EEEEEELLLIIII!"

"Claaarrreee. It's a surprise" he said but you could tell he was struggling not to tell me.

"Hmph, Fine." I said pouting. He just smirked and continued driving.

ELI"S POV

WE were almost to the place and i can tell Clare is excited but impatient at the same time. "Thinking about me Blue Eyes?" I ask. She blushed and mumbled "no" I smirked. She is so cute. Stop it Eli you can tell her how you feel once we get there.

"Are we almost there? she asked irritatedly.

"almost, blue eyes, almost." I then got an idea "You need to put this blindfold on"

"EEELLLIII, I don't wanna" she winnned like a baby

"Clare you have to or we can just go home" I said while smirking and trying not to smile.

"Fine" she muttered

I laughed since she was mad at me. We pulled down to the end of the road and i announced "WE are here but keep the blindfold on. I will lead you to the final location.

CLARE"S POV

He came over to my side and opened my door and took my hand. He lead me out off of the pavement and into a grass field. We walked a little bit until he stopped and took off my blindfold.

I opened my eyes to see I'm standing in the middle of a meadow with a pond and a beautiful waterfall. "Wow Eli. IT's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you." he smiled. oh my gosh he's actually smiling. I blushed from his comment but even more from his perfect smile.

"T-t-thanks" I stuttered.

"Clare, I need to tell you something" he said nervously


	2. Chapter 2

CLARE'S POV

"Clare I need to tell you something" he said nervously.

"Ummmm, okay shoot"

"Clare..." he takes a deep breath. "CLare, you mean the world to me. I like you so much. Clare Edwards, will you be my Girlfriend?"

OMG OMG OMG OMG! HE JUST AKSED ME TO BE HIS GILRFRIEND! he looked at me nervously waiting for the answer.

"Yes, of course ELi" I replied quickly

"Really? Oh my gosh Clare. Thank you, thank you , thank you soooo much."

"HAHA, ELi your welcome." I said while laughing. HE grabbed me into a bog hug and laughed. Then he set my down but still held onto looked into mt eyes and started to lean in. I closed my eyes and leaned it too. Finally our lips met in a sweet, passionate pulled back after a couple of minutes and he finally spoke." Clare I'm so happy with you. You make me the happiest guy in the world." I grabb his collar and pulled hin into a kiss.

ELI"S POV

I love kissing Clare. I always fell the fireworks. SHe makes me so happy

CLARE"S POV

Kissing Eli feels so right. "I always feel fireworks."

"What did you say Clare?" Eli asked.

"WHAT?...oh ummm...nothing neverming." I can't believe i said that out loud.

"Well i guess it's time to get you home." I look at my phone a sigh "I guess it is"

"There's one last thing i want to do first" he said.

"What would that be?" I asked

"Well... I don't know" Then he kissed me. He pulled back, picked me up and carried me back to Morty.


	3. Chapter 3

CLARE'S POV

ELi dropped me off at home and i walked in to see my parents screaming at each other.

"WOW! What a horrible eniding to a great day." I mutter. I run upstairs to my room and text Eli.

ELI'S POV

I dropped Calre off then drove home. I had a great day with her. I got home to find my house empty of my parents.

" At least they left a note this time." I mutter. Seens liks I will be alone for at least a month.

I head up to my room to watch TV when my phone beeped. I picked it up to see a text from Clare.

Hi Eli-C

Hey Blue Eyes. Miss me already-E

Oh you know I always miss you-C

Same here blue so whats up-E

Nothing. Just the same old-C

Parents still fighting?-E

Ya i wish i could get away from them-C

"HMMM. I wonder if she would what to come over here? I should ask her." I wonder outloud.

BLue Eyes, why don't I pick you up and you can spend the night here-E

really? that would be great... wait wouldn't your parents care?-C I laugh

Of course not they love you and plus they won't be home for at least a month-E

okay and i would love to come-C

alright I will be there in ten minutes-E

CLARE'S POV

Okay park down the strret then text me bye Eli-C

Bye blue eyes-E

I get my stuff together and wait for Eli to text me. MY phone buzzed.

I'm outside your window-E

I look out and see him I climb out the window and climb down the tree and we head to Morty


	4. Chapter 4

ELI'S POV

The ride to my house was quiet yet comforting. We got to my house and i stopped the car, got out, and helped Clare out. We walked up to the house and I unloced the door.

"Welocme to my home sweet home." I say

"It's so nice. Thank you for letting me come over" CLare replies

"no problem. I'm glad you came."

We walked into the living room and sat down. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask.

"." she replied.

"Okay. Let;s go up to my room since that's where all my movies are"

We walk up to my room and Clare sits on my bed with a weird look on her face. HMMMM. I wonder of everything is alright.

"Hey, CLare, are you okay?" I ask

"MM...What?..Oh, ya, I'm fine." she stammers

"are you sure? cause you can tell me anything."

"UMMM, well, my parents never stop fighting and I wish that they would get a divorce but at the same time I don't want them to." she starts to cary. I sit next to her and pull her into my lap.

"SHHH. Blue eyes. Please don't cry. It will be okay soon."

Her tears finally stopped, "You really think so?" she asked.

"yes blue eys I think so, but no matter what happens I want you to know that i am always here for you."

she looks up at me shyly then pulls me into a kiss. It gets heated and when she pulled away for air I realized that we were lying down with her on top of me.

CLARE'S POV

I realized I was on top of Eli and blushed and moved off of him.

"Do you want to watch the movie now?" he asked

"sure" I say. he grabs the remot and presses play. GREAT it's a scary movie. During the whole movie I hid my face in Eli's chest during every single scary scene. We finally fell asleep with my head on Eli's chest and his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me close.


	5. Chapter 5

CLARE'S POV

The next morning i woke up to fine Eli out of his bed. I was so confused. I stretched and started to get up when Eli walked in with a tray with two plates of food on it.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he says smirking.

"Good. why didn't you wake me up?" I ask

"You looked so peaceful and i wanted you to get a good nights sleep cause we have a fun day ahead of us. so eat up." He cooked scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes.

"WOW! you went all out didn't you. It looks so good." I say before taking a bite. We ate in silence just looking at each other. When we finished Eli took the plates down stairs and he told me i could get cleaned up in his bathroom and that he would use his parents. After i was finished with my shower, hair, and make-up i walked into his room with my towel on looked for my bag and got my clothes out of it. I thought about just changing in his room and decided not to becuase he could walk in any minute. Right after I walked into the bathroom Eli walked into his room.

"Clare, are you almost done?" he asked

"Almost. I'm just changing." i answer

"Okay. I will wait down stairs in the living room." he then walked out and i finshed changing and walked out of his room. While i walked down stairs i tried to be very quiet so i could sneak up on him. He was sitting on the couch not even realizing that i was there so I jumped over the back of the couch and landed on his lap.

"Hey beautiful. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Of course." I replied happily. We walked hand in hand to Morty and before he opened the door he pushed me gently against it and kissed me. We kissed for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only about three minutes. He then opened the door and helped me in. Once he got in he started the hearse and drove.

ELI'S POV

I decided to drive Clare to this abandoned church i found a couple months ago and i thought that she would like it. We were about five minutes away when Clare started asking me questions.

"Eli, where are we going?" she asked

"Blue Eyes, you just have to wait and find out."

"WIll you at least give me a hint?"

"nope" after my answer Clare pouted and it was hard to resist but i didn't want her to know where we are going. finally we pulled up into the old lot and i stopped the car.

"We are here." i told CLare. I looked over at her and she had a questiony look on her face.

"Eli where are we?"

"Well if we get out and walk through the gates right there you will find out." I then got out of Morty and walked to her side of the car and helped her out. I took her hand and lead to her a rusted old gate. She tired to push it open but it squeaked and didn't move so i pushed on it with more force.

"Looks like im stornger than you Blue Eyes." I said smirking. she just stuck her tongue out then continued into the little bit of woods. We walked until we found the building.

CLARE'S POV

I looked at the broken down structure in amazement.

"Do you like it?" Eli asked

i started at him the answered, "of course it's amazing. Is it an abandoned church?"

"I think so." I the continued up the hill to the structure so i could have a better look at it. i noticed there was alot of writing all over the walls.

"Awww Eli looked someone wrote on this wall, It says i met my true love here and married him here too, if only i could have buried him here before it was destroyed."

" that is so cool. look at this one blue eyes, It says i was walking in the forest when i came upon this building i tripped on a root and fell down the hill. Then a guy came and helped me it turns out he is my true love and this building helped me meet him."

my eyes teared up a bit," Aww Eli that is amazing. So many people have met their true love here." I walked back to him pulled him into a tight hug. He pulled back slightly and put his hand under my chin to pull it up to look at him. We started into each others eyes for a while then he pulled me into a really passionate kiss that got heated pretty fast. Finally we pulled away from lack of air and i realized that i was up against the church.

"Clare lets go back to my house and watch a movie because it looks like it's going to rain any second now." Right when we got into Morty it started pouring which caused us to start laughing. I fell asleep on the way back to his house and i woke up on his couch. I looked around for him and then i realized that my head wasnt on the couch and i looked and it was on his lap.

"Hey eli." I said

"Hey sleepy head. Sleep well?"

"Yes i did. and why did you let me sleep?" I asked.

"You looked so peaceful so i didn't feel like waking you up." I blushed after that. "I know a way for you to make it up to me." He said smugly.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well i don't know." He then pulled me into his lap and it got really heated and before i knew it I was lying on the couch and he was on top of me kissing me with all the passion in his body.

I pulled back when it got a little too crazy fopr me. "Eli we need to stop."

He started to kiss my neck then said, "Come on Clare have some fun we won't go too far."

"Eli no. I'm getting uncomfortable we need to STOP and NOW." I said firmly. He got up and looked kinda mad.

"Wow your no fun." he said angrily. How am i no fun? I'm just not ready for that.

"Eli im not ready to go that far." I say

"It's not like we were going to have sex or anything." he mumbled

"I know but i just wasn't comfortable with it." I said then Eli looked at me a way that i've never seen on his face before.

"SO it's only what you want huh." he said angrily and before i could say anything he continued," What about what i want? don't i get a say in anything. HOW ABOUT THIS CLARE JUST GO I NEED TIME TO THINK AND I DON"T WANT YOU HERE SO GO NOWW!" he yelled. I looked at him shocked and i could feel tears welling up in my eyes. his face turned remorseful and i could tell he didn't mean it but that didn;t stop me i got up grabbed my stuff and run out the door. I could hear him behind me yelling my name but i just ran home crying.

"How come i always do this ?" I asked myslef out loud.

ELI'S POV

what did i just do. I didn't mean to say that i dont know why i said it or what came over me. I need to check on Clare and apologize.

**What will happen next? Will Eli make it right soon enough or will someone do something to Clare before he gets there?**

**what do you guys want to happen. Reveiw and tell me:**

**1. Fitz to try and do something to Clare**

**2. them to fight again and break up**

**3. Eclare being all lovey dovey**

**4. something you think should happen...**


	6. Chapter 6

ELI"S POV

I need to make this right. I grab Mortys keys and run out to him. I got in and started the car and didnt even bother to drive the speed limit cause i needed to get to Clare. i get to Clare's house to hear her parents fighting so i went to her window to see it slightyly open and the lights on. i climb the tree and look in to see Clare sobbing into her pillow. i open the window slowly so she wont hear me and climb in quietly. I walk over to the bed and wrapp my arms around her. "I'm so sorry Clare." i say. She looks up at me still crying and tries to wigggle out of my arms but i don't let her.

"Clare. please i'm so sorry. i didn't mean it. don't know what came over me." I look at her and she still doesn't say anything she just crys. "Clare please forgive me i won't pressure you and i will do anything to prove to you i'm sorry and won't do it again." I say desperstly. She doesn't say anything so i let go of her and get up and i say one last time, "I'm so sorry but i guess it will be best if i go."

I turn around and tears start pouring out of my eyes. she doesn't forgive me. i screwed all of this up. I walk over to the window and i was about to climb out when Clare faintly say, "Eli wait. please don't leave." I stopped stunned, did i just hear what i think i heard. I guess i waited too long becuase she took in a shaky breath then spoke again," Eli, I forgive you, but please don't pressue me again it made me feel like you were a different person then the guy i fell for. I need you." I slowly turned around to see her sitting up in her bed but tears still pouring down her face just not as fast as before.

I hesatintly walked about to her bed and sat down. "Clare, i'm truley and sorry for what did and i promise i won't ever do it again." My eyes are still full of tears and when she pulls me into a tight hug i finally let them out and cry into her shoulder. "Shhh Eli please don't cry it's okay i forgive you. I trust you. shhhh." she says trying to comfort me. Finally my tears stop and i look up at her. Wow she is so gorgeous even with dried tear stain on her cheeks. "Eli quit staring at me i look like crap."

"no you don't you look gorgeous." She blushed then ran to her bathroom and washed her face. She came back and lied down in my arms. "ELi thanks you coming after me i'm glad your sorry and i fully forgive you and when i'm ready to go farther i will tell you." Instead of answering i just kissed her and we lied there in each other arms. The next thing i knew i woke up and it was 2 in the morning and Clare was fast asleep. I slowly unraveled my arms from her so i didn't wake her up, wrote her a note, and left out the window.

CLARE'S POV

I woke up to see that it was 8 and instead of eli in the bed i found a note. It said, Goodmorning beautiful, sorry i had to leave without saying goodbye but it was late and you where to dran adorable to wake up. I will see you later today. Love Eli. P.S. call me whenever you wake up.

Well i guess i better call him. I grab my phone and press his speed dial and wait for him to answer. when the phone is answered i hear something weird it sounded like...

**What did it sound like? Was it Eli who answered or someone else?**

**reveiw and read the next chapter as soon as its out.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
